meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Perpetual Gloom 011
7:13:46 PM Kate: Okay, I'll do the recap whilst you're gone. 7:14:59 PM Kate: Amara, Khiro and Jamaros were hired to help save a Drow priestess, and have been wrapped up a bit in a sidequest recently to help the priestess's sister regain her proper gender. 7:15:55 PM Kate: As such, a lich wizard, Galdor Ar'Feiniel, has sent you to accomplish three tasks for him. The first, retrieving a shiny glow-box from a band of ghaele, was simple enough, and you learned that Tae Li is actually a succubus raised by ghaele on the way. 7:17:04 PM Kate: The second, according to Galdor, is to steal or obtain by force a small lead-lined box from Draconic gangsters. Galdor has just opened up a door for you to accomplish this task. 7:17:26 PM Khiro: On a positive energy plane, right? 7:17:38 PM Kate: Yep. 7:18:29 PM | Edited 7:19:17 PM Khiro: The type of place a lich would find inhospitable! 7:20:17 PM Jamaros: back 7:21:20 PM Jamaros: ...Everyone else here? 7:21:26 PM Jamaros: Sorry, but ice cream called. 7:21:35 PM Khiro: I'm here. 7:21:57 PM Amara: Also here 7:22:00 PM Kate: I am here. :) 7:22:05 PM Kate: Just had to look something up real quick. 7:22:23 PM Jamaros: ((HUZZAH! Ok, so, what's this plane look like?)) 7:22:30 PM Kate: The group has just gone through the door. 7:22:41 PM Kate: It's dark. 7:23:12 PM Kate: The first thing you notice is a tingling sensation; any of you with scrapes or bruises or wounds will be extremely itchy at the site of the wound, most likely. 7:23:55 PM Kate: You also notice a strong scent of decay; something is rotting nearby. Maybe a lot of things. You're also up to your knees in water. Or at least, you hope it's water. 7:24:09 PM Khiro: Khiro wrinkles his nose. 7:24:12 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... I do not see any *gang*. 7:24:13 PM Jamaros: ...this is a positive energy plane? 7:24:28 PM Jamaros: I'd hate to see what's considered a negative energy one. 7:24:36 PM Kate: Alydia: Ugh. If this is what life is like topside... 7:24:47 PM Khiro: Of course it isn't. 7:24:53 PM Jamaros: ...anyone see a town or something close by? 7:24:57 PM Jamaros: Some sign of life? 7:24:59 PM Khiro: Khiro casts a dancing lights spell! 7:25:02 PM Kate: ((You have fast healing 2 as an extraordinary ability by the way.)) 7:25:33 PM Kate: The dancing lights flare into existence above your heads, bright colors shimmering a bit in the night. 7:25:45 PM Khiro: just trying to illuminate the surroundings a bit. 7:26:16 PM Kate: You seem to be standing in a swamp; you can hear the croaking of frogs, the sharp cries of insects and you can definitely smell the pungent aroma of stinky water. 7:26:43 PM Kate: There are lily pads all around you; some of them have flowers on them. While you're watching a little black lizard crawls up on one of them and blinks at you. 7:26:43 PM Amara: Well thank gods it's just water. 7:26:49 PM Kate: Roll Notice! 7:26:55 PM Jamaros: Yeah...but what's in the water? 7:27:29 PM Khiro: Huh. 7:27:36 PM Khiro: ((15)) 7:27:49 PM Jamaros: We're in a swamp, things tend to live in a swamp. 7:28:01 PM Kate: Alydia: ... what was that? 7:28:10 PM Jamaros: ...much like the snake that swam by my leg. 7:28:14 PM Kate: Cira sits on Khiro's shoulder, unimpressed by the water. 7:28:16 PM Jamaros: Jamaros stays very still. 7:28:22 PM Jamaros: ...guys? 7:28:28 PM Kate: Tae Li freezes up: Snake? 7:28:36 PM Khiro: Yeah, that's a snake. 7:28:44 PM Jamaros: Very much a snake. 7:28:45 PM Kate: Alydia: ... is it poisonous? Can you tell? 7:28:59 PM Amara: Oh gods someone kill it. 7:29:06 PM Khiro: .... not until I get bitten. 7:29:13 PM | Edited 7:29:19 PM Kate: Tae Li comes unfrozen and runs forward, sloshing wildly as she does, and tries to climb a tree. 7:29:17 PM Khiro: Then I'll be able to give you a definitive answer. 7:29:34 PM Khiro: ...seriously? 7:29:35 PM Jamaros: Well, good to see Tae Li keeping her cool! 7:29:44 PM Kate: ... she actually manages pretty well, having grown claws in order to improve her climbing skills. 7:29:54 PM Kate: Tae Li: I do *not* like snakes! 7:30:03 PM Jamaros: No kidding. Hadn't noticed. 7:30:25 PM Kate: Alydia mutters something, and starts moving slowly toward the "land" looking part of the swamp. 7:30:30 PM Kate: Cira: Mrow? 7:30:32 PM Khiro: just don't step on it. You'll probably be fine. 7:30:51 PM Jamaros: Jamaros follows Alydia very carefully. 7:30:53 PM Kate: Tae Li scrambles further up the tree. 7:31:10 PM Jamaros: ((Do I need to roll something to not get bit?)) 7:31:19 PM Kate: Nope. 7:31:26 PM Jamaros: (cool) 7:31:35 PM Khiro: Khiro just walks at a normal pace! 7:31:45 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... there are lights in that direction. 7:32:03 PM Amara: Amara follows Khiro 7:32:33 PM Khiro: Khiro starts walking in that direction, then! 7:33:02 PM Jamaros: Jamaros follows as well. 7:33:18 PM Kate: You all slosh through the swamp. 7:33:22 PM Kate: Another notice check! 7:33:53 PM Jamaros: ((8, I am too scared by the snake to spot anything)) 7:35:24 PM Jamaros: ...my this swamp sure is swampy and such. 7:35:31 PM Jamaros: ((How high up is the water?)) 7:35:52 PM Kate: It's about up to your waist, or close to. 7:35:53 PM Khiro: Let's get out of the water. 7:36:05 PM Amara: Guys….I just noticed something….my dress will probably be ruined…. 7:36:06 PM Jamaros: I'm with you there. 7:36:08 PM Khiro: Khiro finds the nearest land! 7:36:11 PM Kate: Tae Li: There is a city in that direction. 7:36:18 PM Khiro: There's leeches, too. 7:36:24 PM Kate: She hops down from the tree onto land, or what passes for it. 7:36:30 PM Kate: Alydia: *Leeches*?? Where? 7:36:51 PM Amara: Amara attempts to run out of the water! Eww leeches! 7:36:56 PM Jamaros: Khiro, you really didn't need to tell us that. 7:37:09 PM Jamaros: Jamaros chases after Amara. 7:37:23 PM Jamaros: Amara, be careful, don't get too far from the group. 7:37:24 PM Khiro: They might be poison leeches. Then you'd all be dead and mad at me for not sayign something. 7:37:38 PM Khiro: Khiro is looking for higher ground to dislodge leeches. 7:37:51 PM Kate: You all manage to get out of the water and onto something a little more like solid ground. 7:38:05 PM Kate: Everyone appears to have leeches attached to their legs, except for Tae Li and Cira. 7:38:12 PM Kate: Alydia stares at hers in horror. 7:38:12 PM Amara: Amara screams! 7:38:35 PM Khiro: Khiro dislodges leeches! 7:38:38 PM Jamaros: ((I have a knowledge of poisons, can I use that to tell if they're deadly?)) 7:38:47 PM Khiro: Khiro helps Alydia with hers. 7:38:59 PM Amara: Would throwing fire at the leeches dislodge them? 7:38:59 PM Jamaros: Jamaros pulls out a knife and begins cutting off his leeches. 7:39:12 PM Jamaros: Amara, come here, I'll help get them off. 7:39:18 PM Kate: You can, Jam. 7:39:38 PM Amara: Amara accepts his help! 7:39:39 PM Kate: Alydia mostly shudders at the leeches. Tae Li makes a face. 7:39:58 PM Kate: Tae Li: I believe fire would result in damage to you as well as to the leeches. 7:40:02 PM Jamaros: Jamaros begins dislodging Amara's leeches too. 7:40:21 PM Kate: They're actually pretty easy to get off... mostly. Although they're pretty gross, too. 7:41:02 PM Jamaros: Well, good news. If they are poisonous, I've never seen this kind of poison before. 7:41:18 PM Jamaros: And since I'm from Tarkishi, I doubt there's a poison I haven't seen before. 7:41:25 PM Kate: Alydia: I hate this planet. 7:41:36 PM Kate: Alydia, to Khiro, grudgingly: Thanks. 7:41:53 PM Khiro: No problem. 7:41:57 PM Kate: Tae Li: Perhaps the lich merely hoped to maroon us here. 7:41:58 PM Jamaros: Jamaros finishes removing Amara's leeches. 7:42:07 PM Jamaros: To what purpose? 7:42:17 PM Khiro: Well, good news, the snake probably mostly ate leeches. So it probably wasn't poisonous. 7:42:21 PM Jamaros: We haven't completed his tasks yet, so why get rid of us? 7:42:57 PM Khiro: Positive energy plane. Full of life. Swamps are full of life. Disgusting, disgusting life. 7:43:10 PM Kate: Tae Li: Who knows why a lich does *anything.* 7:43:27 PM Kate: Alydia: That's just silly. If he wanted to kill us I'm *pretty* sure he could just blink us out of existence. 7:43:54 PM Jamaros: Yeah, if he killed us back there, then he'd also have five more bodies to experiment with. 7:44:04 PM Jamaros: This seems rather elaborate. 7:44:13 PM Jamaros: Anyway, Tae Li, you said you saw a city. 7:44:16 PM Jamaros: Which way? 7:44:21 PM Kate: Something tube-shaped falls on everybody's head from above. 7:44:36 PM Jamaros: AHHHHHHH!!! MAMA LEECH! 7:44:47 PM Kate: Tae Li: It is just a vine. 7:44:56 PM Kate: She pulls it off--and happens to be right. 7:44:59 PM Jamaros: ...I knew that. I was testing you. 7:45:07 PM Kate: The vine leaves flowers on everybody's heads, and a couple of leaves too, though. 7:45:34 PM Khiro: Khiro brushes the flowers out! 7:45:50 PM Jamaros: Jamaros inspects the flowers. 7:46:03 PM Amara: Amara brushes them off, except for one flower, which she places in her hair. 7:46:44 PM Kate: They're pretty; big ones in multiple colors. 7:46:59 PM Jamaros: Amara, I really wouldn't do that. 7:47:06 PM Amara: Aw why not? It's so pretty! 7:47:13 PM Jamaros: They're also poisonous. 7:47:18 PM Jamaros: Definitely poisonous. 7:47:22 PM Amara: Ahh! 7:47:37 PM Amara: Amara plucks it out of her hair and throws it on the ground and stomps on it a few times. 7:47:41 PM Jamaros: I don't think contact would hurt you, but better safe than sorry. 7:48:18 PM Amara: Hrmph. It's always the pretty ones that are poisonous. 7:48:30 PM Jamaros: ...huh. Interesting. 7:48:53 PM Kate: Tae Li: The same goes for people. 7:49:02 PM Jamaros: I can't be absolutely certain without a lab. 7:49:08 PM Kate: Alydia: Yes, I'm evil and poisonous and blah blah. Let's just start walking, all right? 7:49:12 PM Jamaros: But I think it could be used as birth control. 7:49:27 PM Amara: Excuse me?? 7:49:30 PM Khiro: This is a strange conversation. 7:49:31 PM Kate: She starts off into the darkness, and her efforts at stomping don't really work with the squashy ground. 7:49:43 PM Khiro: Anyone else's scratches and wounds kinda tingly? 7:49:53 PM Jamaros: In very small doses, the petals might cause the uterus to become inactive. 7:50:02 PM Amara: Amara quickly picks up one of the dropped flowers and places it in her pack. 7:50:10 PM Jamaros: Of course, in larger doses, other organs begin to fail and you die horribly. 7:50:10 PM Amara: Amara tries to look inconspicuous. 7:50:33 PM Kate: Alydia: ... yes. Does it mean something's wrong? 7:50:55 PM Khiro: No. The place is pretty charged with positive energy. 7:51:00 PM | Edited 7:51:07 PM Jamaros: ...did Tae Li just storm off? 7:51:22 PM Jamaros: Jamaros stuffs a few of the flowers into his sack. 7:51:27 PM Khiro: She can fly if she wants. 7:51:50 PM Kate: Alydia did, but she's well within hearing distance. 7:52:00 PM Jamaros: ((Oh, oops)) 7:52:04 PM Kate: Alydia: Just hurry up, all right? I want to get out of this hellhole. 7:52:14 PM Kate: Tae Li: You know nothing of hell, then. 7:52:22 PM Jamaros: Fair point, follow Kal then. 7:52:26 PM Kate: Alydia: Do you have to be such a raging *bitch*? 7:52:33 PM Jamaros: Jamaros stands up and turns around. 7:52:38 PM Kate: Tae Li: Do you have to whine constantly? 7:52:51 PM Jamaros: Oh my Gods! Would both of you shut up! 7:53:10 PM Jamaros: I feel like I'm watching toddlers! 7:53:29 PM Khiro: ((Don't make me turn this plane-shifting expedition around!)) 7:53:43 PM Kate: (Khiro's girlfriends do not get along.) 7:54:05 PM Jamaros: ((I look forward to this when Zarra joins later)) 7:54:26 PM Jamaros: Anyway, let's get to this city, from there we can plan an attack and get this over with. 7:55:17 PM Khiro: Khiro nods, trudging toward the lights. "These are gangsters we're dealing with. Jamaros, you want to take the lead? Not to typecast or anything." 7:55:20 PM Kate: Tae Li: I am *not* a toddler. 7:55:35 PM Kate: Alydia: Just remember, we all can still *look* like whatever we want. 7:55:38 PM Kate: Roll notice! 7:56:04 PM Jamaros: Jamaros follows "I may have a few ideas, but I need some more information before I can 'lead' " 7:56:41 PM Jamaros: Hey, a path 7:57:07 PM Jamaros: This looks like it takes us right where we're going. 7:57:16 PM Jamaros: Jamaros heads off to the left and down the path. 7:57:20 PM Jamaros: Come on you guys. 7:57:28 PM Khiro: Khiro follows the path as well. 7:57:35 PM Amara: Amara follows 7:57:54 PM Kate: Tae Li: What information is required? They are a gang. We destroy them and take what we need. 7:58:24 PM Jamaros: Where do they reside? 7:58:33 PM Jamaros: How big of a fortress must we infiltrate? 7:58:36 PM Jamaros: How are they ranked? 7:58:41 PM Kate: Alydia: You know, minor things like *that.* 7:58:48 PM Jamaros: What do they trade in or crime do they partake in? 7:59:09 PM Khiro: How many ways can they kill us? 7:59:19 PM Jamaros: Also a good question? 7:59:28 PM Jamaros: Also, what reputation do they have? 7:59:39 PM Jamaros: What enemies have they made, aside from the lich? 7:59:51 PM Jamaros: And how large a network do they have? 8:00:11 PM Kate: Tae Li: What difference does that make? 8:00:32 PM Kate: Alydia: Because we might be able to actually... oh nevermind, you never listen to word I say, you're just going to call me a slaver again and tell me how evil I am. 8:00:55 PM Jamaros: Don't make me come back there, you two! 8:01:25 PM Kate: The path is significantly less squashy than the surrounding swamp, and may have been covered with gravel at one time. 8:01:49 PM Kate: You proceed along the path; it's still quite noisy here, with the toads and bugs and all. 8:01:55 PM Kate: There's some odd noises coming from the swamp as well. 8:01:57 PM Kate: Roll notice again! 8:02:00 PM Jamaros: Interesting, this path appears to be manufactured. 8:03:15 PM Jamaros: ((Who's directly behind me?)) 8:03:34 PM Khiro: ((I'll be next.)) 8:04:00 PM Jamaros: Jamaros nudges Khiro and motions upward without pointing or giving any major movements. 8:04:47 PM Kate: Alydia: Manufactured by what? 8:04:59 PM Jamaros: My guess would be the residents of the city. 8:05:00 PM Kate: Alydia: Why would anyone ever come here on purpose? 8:05:31 PM Khiro: Khiro looks up! 8:05:41 PM Khiro: ((Brb.)) 8:05:45 PM Jamaros: Jamaros whispers "I said not to do that!" 8:06:44 PM Kate: Straight above? Treetops and the dancing lights spell. 8:07:29 PM Kate: No stars in the night sky, just clouds. 8:08:03 PM Jamaros: Jamaros whispers back "If I whisper like this, who can hear me?" 8:08:17 PM Kate: Tae Li: I can. 8:08:21 PM Kate: Cira: Mew? 8:08:38 PM Jamaros: Jamaros whispers "Good. We're being followed. Act natural, but stay on guard" 8:09:02 PM Kate: Alydia: What? 8:09:26 PM Jamaros: I said act natural. We don't want to draw this thing out, necessarily. 8:09:44 PM Jamaros: ((All conversation on my part is in whispers, btw)) 8:09:54 PM Kate: Alydia: Draw what out? 8:10:00 PM Kate: She's whispering too, but sounds annoyed! 8:10:35 PM Kate: The path you're on winds a bit and it's not quite a straight line; it's also very narrow. You can feel brush on either side of the path as you walk down it. 8:11:01 PM Khiro: ((Back! Sorry. Had to help neighbor lady with her groceries, heard her struggling up the stairs.)) 8:11:18 PM Jamaros: Hm, if this path is manmade...or whatever beings live here, anyway, they must be smaller than us. 8:11:26 PM Jamaros: The brush is overgrown and the path is narrow. 8:11:29 PM Kate: ((She's the one that gives you pie. So good move!)) 8:11:44 PM Jamaros: ((Nice move, grasshopper)) 8:11:50 PM Khiro: Khiro casts a cautions glance around. 8:12:07 PM Kate: At last you get to the border of the swamp, and a city's laid out in front of you, on the hill above. There are some lights sprinkled throughout it, but most of it seems to be dark. 8:12:21 PM Kate: Spot check! 8:14:16 PM Jamaros: Jamaros cautiously puts his hand on the hilt of his sword. 8:14:22 PM Jamaros: ...guys...don't...move... 8:15:30 PM Kate: Tae Li goes completely still. 8:15:38 PM Kate: Alydia stops but mostly just looks cranky! 8:15:43 PM Amara: …Jamaros? What is it?? 8:16:07 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. "Come out. You know we know you're there." 8:16:13 PM Jamaros: Jamaros breathes deep, draws his sword and turns around 8:16:35 PM Amara: I thought you said not to move!! 8:17:08 PM Jamaros: Well, that point's moot now. AND YOU IN THE SHADOWS! WE SEE YOU! COME OUT SLOWLY! 8:17:09 PM Khiro: Khiro calls out. "Hello, whoever you are with the teeth. Come on out." 8:17:15 PM Kate: The bushes rustle a bit. 8:18:03 PM Kate: ... a tiny little lizard up on its hind legs steps forward, trembling. It has big eyes. 8:18:31 PM Jamaros: ((like...a regular lizard or like a kobold or something?)) 8:19:13 PM Kate: It looks a lot like a kobold, but its scales are black, it has a bony forehead and it's also got some horns protruding from its forehead. 8:19:30 PM Kate: It's also *very* small, and wearing nothing at all. 8:19:38 PM Jamaros: ...hello? 8:19:53 PM Kate: Lizardguy: No kill! No kill! 8:20:03 PM Jamaros: Jamaros puts his sword back 8:20:04 PM Kate: It puts up its little lizardy arms, still shaking. 8:20:08 PM Jamaros: Ok, no kill. 8:20:14 PM Jamaros: You got a name? 8:20:31 PM Khiro: Khiro checks to see if there are any other pursuers! 8:20:55 PM Kate: It skitters over to Amara and climbs up her, seemingly expecting her to hold it. 8:21:00 PM Kate: Roll notice, Khiro! 8:21:05 PM Jamaros: Hey! 8:21:08 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... what *is*... 8:21:12 PM Amara: Amara complies and holds it. 8:21:24 PM Amara: Do you have a name? 8:21:32 PM Jamaros: That's what I asked. 8:21:39 PM Amara: Amara glares at Jamaros. 8:21:45 PM Kate: Lizard: Mama! 8:21:59 PM Jamaros: That had better be your very weird name. 8:22:19 PM Amara: (( Do any of us know what it is? )) 8:22:32 PM Jamaros: ((My guess is a young kobold)) 8:22:39 PM Kate: K: Arcana if you want to try! 8:22:40 PM Jamaros: ((But Jamaros wouldn't know that)) 8:22:57 PM Kate: The lizard snuggles into Amara a little bit. 8:23:14 PM Amara: Aww you're a precious little one, aren't you. Are you all alone out here? 8:23:28 PM Jamaros: We are so not keeping it. 8:23:39 PM Kate: Lizard: Lost! 8:23:54 PM Kate: Alydia: ... well we can't leave it here, it looks half-starved. 8:24:01 PM Kate: Tae Li: Perhaps it is part of the gang. 8:24:10 PM Amara: Well, it is a kobold, some draconic blood. 8:24:52 PM Amara: He can come with us! 8:24:57 PM Amara: …at least for a little bit, right? 8:25:15 PM Jamaros: On our dangerous mission to infiltrate deadly draconic gangsters? 8:25:25 PM Amara: HE'S SO CUTE! 8:25:28 PM Jamaros: ...maybe we should see if he belongs to anyone in the city. 8:25:59 PM Khiro: Khiro goes back to looking for others waiting in the shadows. 8:26:24 PM Amara: (to the little guy) What were you doing out here? Were you with someone? 8:27:05 PM Kate: The little lizard makes an odd chirping noise. "Father said stay!" 8:27:14 PM Amara: And where did father go? 8:27:16 PM Jamaros: ...stay where? 8:27:22 PM Jamaros: In the swamp? 8:27:24 PM Kate: Lizard: Father go, mama sleep. Sleep long time. 8:27:38 PM Kate: Lizard: Father fly! 8:27:49 PM Jamaros: ...father has wings? 8:27:50 PM Khiro: His father is probably a dragon. 8:28:13 PM Khiro: Probably a black dragon. 8:28:18 PM Khiro: I wouldn't kidnap him. 8:28:29 PM Amara: It's not kidnapping! We'd be helping him find home 8:28:31 PM Jamaros: Sounds like father abandoned him. 8:28:33 PM Kate: Lizard: Father laugh. 8:28:42 PM Amara: ….father laugh? 8:28:55 PM Khiro: Khiro speaks draconic. "Where did he go?" 8:28:58 PM Kate: Lizard: Said stay but I *hungry.* 8:29:20 PM Amara: (( brb - I desperately need a bio break )) 8:29:39 PM Kate: Lizard, D: Father flew home! Mama said he didn't want us but he'll come back! 8:29:58 PM Khiro: Draconic: How long ago was this? 8:30:12 PM Jamaros: Svadrav tira nomeno shinalt? 8:30:29 PM Kate: Lizard, in common: Long! Long long long! 8:30:29 PM Jamaros: ((What Khiro said)) 8:30:58 PM Kate: Alydia: ... what does it eat? He? She? ... how do you tell? 8:31:05 PM Khiro: Meat. 8:31:17 PM Amara: (( back )) 8:31:22 PM Khiro: Draconic: Are you a boy or a girl? 8:31:31 PM Khiro: Draconic: What's your name? 8:31:57 PM Kate: Lizard, D: Girl! Tikkara. 8:32:07 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... its parents left it here? 8:32:11 PM Jamaros: Draconic: That's a pretty name. 8:32:21 PM Khiro: TiKkara. her name is Tikkara. 8:32:34 PM Khiro: Her mother is dead, her father left a long time ago. 8:32:45 PM Amara: So it's not kidnapping right? We can keep her, right? 8:33:04 PM Jamaros: We should check the town, they might have a home for her. 8:33:15 PM Jamaros: An orphanage or something. 8:33:19 PM Amara: NO! 8:33:24 PM Amara: She's not going to an orphanage. 8:33:29 PM Amara: We can provide a home for her. 8:33:40 PM Jamaros: We don't even have a home for ourselves. 8:34:12 PM Amara: Well she can come with us. I refuse to leave her in an orphanage. Dead mother and father who left is hard enough. Don't need to leave her to fend for herself in an orphanage. 8:34:12 PM Kate: Tikkara, D: You have food? 8:34:26 PM Kate: Tae Li: We do not need a *child* with us. 8:34:48 PM Jamaros: Draconic: We do not have meat. But I might have something. 8:34:52 PM Kate: Tae Li: It is a needless complication. 8:34:54 PM Jamaros: Jamaros digs through his pouch. 8:35:08 PM Jamaros: Jamaros pulls out some rations. 8:35:22 PM Jamaros: Tenpiswo 8:35:28 PM Jamaros: Jamaros hands it to Tikkara 8:35:49 PM Kate: She gnaws on it. 8:36:03 PM Kate: Tae Li: We can*not* bring a child with us everywhere we go! 8:36:12 PM Amara: TAE LIE SHUT UP 8:36:14 PM Kate: Alydia: What do you want us to do, leave it... her... in the forest to starve? 8:36:22 PM Jamaros: ... Draconic: Your mother...was she like your father? 8:36:34 PM Jamaros: dout dask...was jaciv hefoc dout opsola? 8:36:57 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... it will *endanger* the child! 8:37:23 PM Amara: Well I'm not just leaving her. She deserves better! 8:37:51 PM Jamaros: I hate to say it, but Tae Li is right. 8:37:55 PM Kate: Tikkara, D: Rakka mirfang, ditkati! Makka tirbolg anna. (Father is big, big, big! Mama is green, smaller... sleeping.) 8:38:10 PM Khiro: She'll starve if we leave her here. Who knows how long she's been here? With the positive energy regenerating her, she could be starving for a VERY long time. THat's really okay with you? 8:38:37 PM Jamaros: I'm not saying we leave her here. That's why I said we should take her into town. 8:38:43 PM Jamaros: See if we can find something there. 8:38:47 PM Kate: Tae Li: Of course it is not *okay*. He is right, we bring her to town and find a suitable guardian. 8:39:09 PM Amara: …Fine…But I'm not leaving her in an orphanage and that's that. 8:39:24 PM Jamaros: Draconic: When you lived with your father, what was your home like? 8:39:39 PM Kate: Alydia: ... do you think those little lizard things back there are edible? I think I could catch one, and maybe we could roast it for her... 8:39:41 PM Jamaros: Draconic: What did it look like? 8:39:52 PM Jamaros: svadrav wux wapha mrith dout opsola, svabol jahus dout okarthel hefoc? 8:40:17 PM Jamaros: svabol tira coi vorq hefoc? 8:40:24 PM Kate: Tikkara, D: Big cavehome with high walls! 8:40:36 PM Kate: She's eaten every scrap of the jerky by this point, gobbling it down. 8:40:58 PM Jamaros: Draconic: Were there other dragons there? Like your father? Big and Black? 8:41:11 PM Jamaros: jahen mobi lyrik darastrixi mobi? hefoc dout opsola? turalisj vur vutha? 8:41:23 PM Kate: Tikkara, D: Black and green and red and white! 8:41:46 PM | Edited 8:41:57 PM Khiro: Draconic: Have you ever been to the city? 8:42:25 PM Kate: Tikkara, D: City? 8:42:37 PM Khiro: Khiro points to where they're headed. 8:42:43 PM Jamaros: Jamaros points back Draconic: there, city! 8:42:54 PM Jamaros: mobi, taoul! 8:43:22 PM Kate: Tikkara: Bright lights! 8:44:18 PM Jamaros: ...I think we may have found some insight into the gangster's fortress. 8:44:31 PM Jamaros: And it's a bit more primitive than I thought. 8:44:40 PM Kate: Tae Li: And perhaps a way in. 8:44:56 PM Jamaros: If they abandoned her, I doubt they want her back. 8:45:13 PM Jamaros: It sounds like she and her mother were exiled, for some reason. 8:46:14 PM Jamaros: ...Draconic: Do you remember where your cave is? 8:46:25 PM Kate: Alydia: ... we're not *using* a child. You're the one who was just saying how it would endanger her. 8:46:31 PM Jamaros: tir wux jinthil svaklar dout waere ui? 8:46:48 PM Kate: Tikkara murmurs a bit, and curls into Amara a bit more. She seems to have fallen asleep. 8:47:36 PM Khiro: Let her sleep. 8:47:43 PM Amara: Whispering: You will all be quiet or I will roast you all like marshmallows. 8:47:45 PM Khiro: Let's just keep headed to the city. 8:47:52 PM Jamaros: Good plan. 8:48:13 PM Jamaros: I didn't know you spoke draconic, Khiro. 8:48:41 PM Khiro: Pretty common in Solitaire. Lots of magical texts are written in draconic. 8:48:48 PM Kate: Alydia: We don't need to be *that* quiet. She's dead asleep. Kids sleep hard. ... apparently even dragony lizard kids. 8:49:03 PM Jamaros: Huh. It's not very common in the colonies. 8:49:18 PM Khiro: Well, you weren't raised in a magocracy. 8:49:24 PM Kate: Alydia: We keep records in it; it doesn't change very often so meanings stay the same. 8:49:49 PM Kate: Tae Li: How very *civilized.* 8:49:54 PM Jamaros: Anyway, we still need some more info on these dragons. 8:50:07 PM Jamaros: We should find a tavern or somewhere similar. 8:50:13 PM Kate: Alydia grinds her teeth. "That is *it*. One more comment, just *one* more comment, I *swear*, by Lolth herself..." 8:50:19 PM Jamaros: Good place for the kid to rest, and for us to gather rumors. 8:50:27 PM Kate: Tae Li: *Try* it, Drow. 8:50:51 PM | Edited 8:51:33 PM Jamaros: Alydia, you fought me and made a fool of yourself, how well do you think you can take Tae Li? 8:51:15 PM Jamaros: And Tae Li, you touch Alydia, and you'll have a three on one fight, so shut up. 8:51:33 PM Amara: Amara smacks Alydia and Tae Li with her quarterstaff. "Stop behaving like bumbling idiots and let's move on." 8:51:55 PM Amara: I'm sick and tired of you two always bickering 8:52:04 PM Jamaros: Thanks, honey. 8:52:13 PM Kate: Tae Li glares! 8:52:16 PM Kate: Alydia glowers! 8:52:22 PM Kate: Cira: *Mew.* 8:52:34 PM Amara: Keep that up and you two will have all the hair on your body burned off. 8:52:40 PM Amara: Amara glares back at them. 8:52:45 PM Kate: Tae Li: I do not *have* any... nevermind. 8:52:59 PM Kate: You all head to the city! 8:53:18 PM Khiro: ((What kind of city is it?)) 8:53:36 PM Kate: It's a big one, sprawled across a large hill! 8:53:40 PM Kate: Most of it is dark. 8:54:02 PM Jamaros: There has to be a place to get drunk here. We should head for there. 8:54:04 PM Kate: When you get a little closer, you find that there's also a wall around the whole thing, with at least one gate that you can see, with four guards posted at it. 8:54:23 PM Jamaros: ...nevermind...it seems we have other issues. 8:54:45 PM Jamaros: Jamaros approaches the guards. 8:54:50 PM Khiro: ((What kind of guards?)) 8:55:22 PM Kate: Two big ones, two little ones. One of the big ones has great scaly black wings. 8:55:28 PM Kate: The little ones appear to be part or mostly kobold. 8:55:35 PM Kate: Guard: Who goes there? 8:55:36 PM Khiro: ((More draconic types, then.)) 8:55:43 PM Kate: She sounds bored. 8:55:51 PM Jamaros: Draconic: Evening gentlemen. We are weary travelers seeking shelter. 8:56:15 PM Jamaros: ...er...gentle...people. 8:56:17 PM Kate: Guard, who answers in common: Why do you look like that? Man you silvers are weird. 8:56:34 PM Kate: Kobold guard: Imagine *wanting* to walk around as hairless apes! 8:56:42 PM Kate: Guard: Yeah, no kidding. They even smell weird. 8:56:54 PM Kate: Tae Li: It is *not* your business how we look. 8:57:03 PM Kate: She unfolds a pair of silvery scaled wings, as if to make a point. 8:57:07 PM Jamaros: Hey, we would appreciate it if you not judge our lifestyle preferences, thank you. 8:58:13 PM Jamaros: Draconic: We found a child outside the gates and are seeking a home to drop it off at. It claims to have lost it's parents. 8:58:18 PM Kate: Guard: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Father'll soon have you singing a different tune. 8:58:30 PM | Edited 8:59:10 PM Kate: Kobold guard: ... lost? 8:58:36 PM Jamaros: Draconic: Yes. 8:58:55 PM Jamaros: Draconic: In the swamp. 8:59:25 PM Kate: Guard: You picked up an *exile*? Are you crazy? 9:00:00 PM Amara: Exile? She is a child? What could she have been exiled for? 9:00:11 PM Jamaros: ...Amara...careful... 9:00:49 PM Kate: The guard rolls her (slitted, lizardy) eyes. "No affair of ours, you'd have to ask Father why he does what he does. Nobody'll touch that kid with a ten foot pole." 9:01:31 PM Jamaros: Draconic: Would it be possible to meet with father? If he is who I think he is, I may have business with him anyway. 9:01:39 PM Kate: Kobold: They can try to appeal it, I suppose... 9:01:54 PM Kate: Taller guard: And *that* always goes *so* well. 9:02:17 PM Kate: Kobold: They don't *all* get eaten. 9:02:23 PM Jamaros: Draconic: If we request an appeal, would we get to meet with Father? 9:02:33 PM Kate: Guard: Yeah, only when the dungeon is full. 9:02:49 PM Kate: Kobold: Perhaps. What kind of gift did you bring? 9:03:08 PM Jamaros: ...I have an elixir that can cure a man of all his troubles... 9:03:13 PM Jamaros: ...sort of... 9:03:34 PM Kate: Kobold: ... it *might* work. 9:03:34 PM Jamaros: Er...dragon.. 9:03:43 PM Kate: Kobold: So that's your business here? 9:03:49 PM Jamaros: In a way, yes. 9:04:00 PM Kate: Guard: Go on in, then. .... good luck. 9:04:04 PM Kate: She shakes her head. 9:04:17 PM Jamaros: vinxa 9:04:26 PM Jamaros: ((Means Thanks)) 9:05:38 PM Kate: The guards shuffle aside for you! 9:05:42 PM Khiro: Khiro nods and follows Jamaros in. 9:05:47 PM Jamaros: Jamaros leads the way 9:05:59 PM Jamaros: ...now, all I need is a lab, some assistance, and one hour. 9:06:50 PM Jamaros: ((That last part was muttered under his breath)) 9:06:55 PM Jamaros: ((What's the city like?)) 9:07:06 PM Kate: You head into the city! 9:07:18 PM Kate: It's an odd place, with very different sized buildings. 9:07:28 PM Jamaros: Jamaros turns back to the guards. 9:07:30 PM Kate: Some clearly for kobold sized people and some clearly for people much larger than you guys. 9:07:48 PM Jamaros: Pardon, is there a place we can stay before meeting with Father first? 9:08:23 PM Kate: Guard: ... well there's the Snakebreath. I don't know if they'll take people this late at night, but it's right down the street. 9:08:27 PM Kate: She points. 9:08:35 PM Jamaros: Vinxa. 9:08:42 PM Kate: Guard: ... what kind of cat is that, anyway? 9:09:01 PM Jamaros: ...the obnoxious kind... 9:09:12 PM Kate: Jamaros gets bitten on the ear. 9:09:19 PM Jamaros: See what I mean. 9:09:32 PM Jamaros: Jamaros turns back around and heads where the guard pointed. 9:09:36 PM Kate: The little kobold stirs in Amara's arms. 9:09:58 PM Khiro: Khiro nods, looking down at where the guard pointed. 9:10:20 PM Kate: It's the only street that's lit, at all, really. And the light is still dim and kind of greenish. 9:10:21 PM Jamaros: Sorry, Cira, I couldn't tell them what you were. Your species might not exist in this dimension. 9:10:43 PM Kate: Cira: Mrrooww, mrrr mrow. 9:10:54 PM Kate: Tae Li: She says she understands. 9:10:59 PM Jamaros: Thank you. 9:11:04 PM Kate: Alydia: You left out the part where she called him an idiot. 9:11:19 PM Kate: Tae Li, frostily: I had thought that understood. 9:11:20 PM Jamaros: Alydia...shut up. 9:11:32 PM Kate: Alydia: What, *I'm* not the one that said it! 9:11:45 PM Kate: Notice checks while I run and get some more jellybeans. 9:12:13 PM Jamaros: Ok, here's my plan. 9:12:43 PM Jamaros: We find a place to say and I set up a lab. 9:12:50 PM Jamaros: Once I have a lab set up, we can cook. 9:13:06 PM Khiro: What are you cooking? 9:13:19 PM Jamaros: Vapid Leaf Extract 9:13:28 PM Jamaros: Or, at least, a close enough substitute. 9:13:45 PM Jamaros: It's a serum that can create a sort of euphoric state to it's user. 9:13:56 PM Kate: Tae Li: You wish to make *drugs*? 9:14:01 PM Jamaros: ((Basically, it's D&D equivalent to heroin)) 9:14:08 PM Jamaros: Well, that is what I promised them. 9:14:08 PM Khiro: Why? 9:14:15 PM Jamaros: A serum that cures a man of his troubles. 9:14:31 PM Kate: Tae Li: Will they not use it to addict others? 9:14:38 PM Amara: Don't you think it's a bit quiet out here on the streets... 9:14:43 PM Amara: I mean, there's no one else around. 9:15:12 PM Jamaros: ...Yeah, I noticed that too. 9:15:26 PM Kate: Alydia: ... do they have a curfew, maybe? 9:15:43 PM Jamaros: Or they don't want to be seen with the dead meat. 9:16:13 PM Khiro: Could be. Especialy if the city is being run by gangsters. 9:16:23 PM Kate: A group of guards strolls down the street, laughing; two of them are obviously drunk. 9:16:33 PM Jamaros: This should be good. 9:17:13 PM Kate: They wobble to a stop in front of you. "Hey, what're you doin' out this late?" 9:17:55 PM Jamaros: Draconic: Beg pardon, sirs. We just arrived and were about to head for Snakebreath. We were told we could find shelter there. 9:18:26 PM Jamaros: Draconic: We are meeting with Father tomorrow and wish to be well rested when we do. 9:19:13 PM Kate: Guard: Well we'll haveta fine ya! 9:19:25 PM Kate: One of the drunker guards snickers. 9:19:31 PM Jamaros: ...how much? 9:20:04 PM Jamaros: ((I want to make a point of noting here that Jamaros is wearing gloves)) 9:20:14 PM Kate: Guard: A thousand gold pieces oughtta do it! 9:20:21 PM Kate: All three of the other guards laaaaaugh. 9:20:29 PM Jamaros: Jamaros holds up a hand to stop the others. 9:20:40 PM Jamaros: Would you gentlemen like to see a card trick? 9:20:40 PM Kate: It's worth noting that all of them seem to be wearing black scaled armor. 9:20:54 PM Kate: Guard: I dunno, is it worth a thousand gold pieces? 9:21:03 PM Kate: Otherguard: Or we can take 'em out of your HIDE! 9:21:06 PM Jamaros: How about I show you and you be the judge? 9:21:23 PM Jamaros: If it isn't, we'll tell you where to get two thousand gold. 9:21:31 PM Kate: Guard: Sure, sure. Go ahead. 9:21:41 PM Kate: Otherguard: Maybe we'll take it out of your hide *anyway*! 9:22:02 PM Jamaros: Jamaros takes out his deck of cards. 9:22:11 PM | Edited 9:23:16 PM Jamaros: Would you please remove your helmets? 9:22:26 PM Jamaros: Jamaros takes out a substance and rubs the front of each card with it. 9:23:52 PM Jamaros: Jamaros looks back at the others "Be ready to run" 9:24:05 PM Kate: Guard: Can't, it's against regulations! 9:24:41 PM Jamaros: Oh come now, fellas. How badly could we hurt the three of you, even with your helmets off? 9:25:15 PM Jamaros: ((27 Dip)) 9:25:25 PM Khiro: Draconic: Regulations? Those two guys are so drunk they' re probably seeing twelve of us. 9:25:47 PM Kate: The guard laughs. "Well yeah!" 9:25:53 PM Kate: They're all speaking Common, by the way. 9:26:00 PM Kate: It seems to be the lingua franca here. 9:26:30 PM Jamaros: Well how about this then, just slip each of these cards under your helmet and against your forehead. 9:26:41 PM Jamaros: Or are you afraid of some playing cards. 9:26:42 PM Kate: Two of the guards do. 9:26:54 PM Kate: A third one tries to grab the card, but misses. Twice. 9:27:03 PM Jamaros: Here, allow me. 9:27:19 PM Jamaros: Jamaros gently slips the card under the helmet and affixes it to his forehead. 9:27:35 PM | Edited 9:27:40 PM Jamaros: Now, hold perfectly still for about a minute. 9:27:52 PM Kate: The three of them do; the fourth guard just watches, curiously. 9:28:35 PM | Edited 9:28:41 PM Jamaros: Don't want to play, friend? 9:28:52 PM Khiro: Khiro looks at fourth. (one of the drunk ones?) 9:28:53 PM Kate: Fourth Guard: Nah, I'm good. 9:29:10 PM Kate: He *is* drunk; seemingly at the stage where he's still able to stand up, but not if he moves real fast. 9:29:37 PM Kate: Two of three three guards with cards slump to the ground. 9:29:55 PM | Edited 9:30:03 PM Amara: Amara casts mage hand at the fourth to flick his helmet off his head. 9:30:15 PM Jamaros: Well, good show fellows, looks like you win sir. 9:30:42 PM Kate: The other one's helmet falls off, and he stoops to the ground to pick it up. ... and falls flat on his face. 9:30:58 PM Kate: He rolls over on his back, giggling drunkenly. 9:31:10 PM Kate: The third guard: ... wow, that was some card trick. How did you do that? 9:31:15 PM Amara: I think the man asked if you wanted to play a card game. You should probably oblige. 9:31:29 PM Kate: Third guard: Can you show me? 9:31:39 PM Jamaros: Why certainly, just lean down here. 9:31:53 PM Kate: He obeys, with enthusiasm. 9:32:10 PM Jamaros: Jamaros slips the card out from under his helmet. 9:32:10 PM Khiro: Khiro looks around, hoping that no other guards are watching this.... thing. 9:32:25 PM Jamaros: Incidently sir, how much would you say you've had to drink? 9:32:25 PM Kate: They appear not to have noticed... yet. 9:32:46 PM Kate: Guard: Uh... half a bottle of Saurian brandy? 9:32:47 PM Jamaros: Jamaros mutters to Amara "grab the other two card, but be careful." 9:33:06 PM Kate: ((Bear with me here, I might be slow for a couple minutes.)) 9:33:28 PM Jamaros: Well, how about one more little drink to top you off? 9:33:38 PM Amara: Amara carefully grabs the card 9:33:42 PM Jamaros: Jamaros pulls out a small vial that should look very familiar to Tae Li. 9:33:48 PM Kate: Guard: what kind? 9:34:01 PM Jamaros: A new kind, called Jaeger. 9:34:17 PM Jamaros: Much sweeter than anything else. 9:34:26 PM Kate: Guard: What's it got in it? 9:35:11 PM Jamaros: Alcohol. And some flax seeds. And a little bit of ale. 9:35:16 PM Jamaros: It's good, trust me. 9:35:28 PM Kate: Guard: It's not that potato stuff, is it? 9:35:40 PM Jamaros: ...do you want it to be the potato stuff? 9:36:35 PM Kate: Guard: Nah, that stuff smells like paint thinner. Hey, the fine's not *really* a thousand gold you know. These guys just like to mess with people. 9:36:57 PM Jamaros: No kidding. 9:37:04 PM Jamaros: How much is it? 9:37:12 PM Kate: Guard: Fine of breaking curfew's only 10 silver. 9:37:21 PM Jamaros: Oh, well, in that case. 9:37:39 PM Jamaros: uh...anyone got some silver? 9:37:44 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. 9:37:48 PM Jamaros: I've only got 2 pieces. 9:38:12 PM Kate: Guard: Eh, that's good enough. 9:38:14 PM Khiro: Khiro gives the guard some silver. 9:38:23 PM Kate: He nudges one of the others with his foot. 9:38:47 PM Kate: Guard: They been hazin' me something fierce since I joined up. 9:39:02 PM Kate: He nods to Khiro in thanks. 9:39:03 PM Khiro: Khiro hands over 20. "How's Snakebreath?" 9:39:12 PM Jamaros: Well, you showed them my friend. 9:39:33 PM Jamaros: Anyway, we'll be off. 9:39:43 PM Kate: Guard: It's one of the nicer places. No bedbugs or anything. 9:39:48 PM Jamaros: Have a good night, your friends should come round soon. 9:40:08 PM Jamaros: Jamaros waves the group on and begins walking. 9:40:26 PM Kate: Guard: ... just try to stay in at night, it's dangerous on the streets. Most of the guards are jerks. 9:40:41 PM Jamaros: Thank you for the advice. You guys coming. 9:40:47 PM Khiro: Khiro heads to Snakebreath. 9:41:09 PM Jamaros: Jamaros subtly uses a knife to scrape off any brain juice residue left on the cards. 9:41:27 PM Jamaros: ((I'll just assume the others followed)) 9:41:39 PM Jamaros: Nice bit with the helmet Amara. 9:41:43 PM Kate: ((Back, should be faster now. Sorry.)) 9:41:51 PM Amara: Just trying to help. 9:41:54 PM Kate: Tae Li and Alydia follow. 9:42:00 PM Kate: Alydia: ... what'd you do to them, anyway? 9:42:14 PM Jamaros: And it was some nice convincing from you Khiro. 9:42:38 PM Kate: Tae Li: If he does not like them, why did he join them in the first place? 9:42:41 PM Jamaros: Oh, it's just some synthesized brain juice Amara and I cooked up this morning. 9:42:49 PM Kate: Her appearance shifts a bit further to become more draconic-looking. 9:42:55 PM Jamaros: They should be fine...eventually...probably. 9:42:57 PM Khiro: Probably didn't have a choice. 9:43:09 PM Khiro: Or it was the best of a bad situation. 9:43:21 PM Kate: Tae Li: He should have fought. 9:43:26 PM Jamaros: I'm betting it's still a better gig to be a guard and be stuck with people you hate than be on the streets. 9:43:32 PM Kate: Alydia: Oh yeah, fight an army solo. Brilliant. That'll work. 9:43:35 PM Khiro: He might have family. 9:43:42 PM Khiro: Family might need the money. 9:43:56 PM Jamaros: You know, Tae Li, sometimes the solution to a bad system, is to work at it from within. 9:44:30 PM Kate: Tae Li: And become as corrupt as your surroundings. 9:45:07 PM Khiro: Not everyone can put morals and principles over the lives of those they care about. 9:45:29 PM Jamaros: Also, your morals don't do much good if they die with you. 9:45:31 PM Khiro: Sometimes you just do what you have to. 9:45:36 PM Kate: Alydia: And not everyone *should.* 9:46:34 PM Kate: You head down the street to a shabby, dimly-lit tavern with a sign outside the says "Snakebreath." 9:46:56 PM Jamaros: Well, at least we have a no bed bug guarantee. 9:47:05 PM Jamaros: Jamaros knocks. 9:47:48 PM Kate: The door slides open! 9:48:11 PM Kate: Inside the place is still pretty dimly lit, but it's also full of people and delicious smells! 9:48:41 PM Kate: All the people seem to be scalykind, of all descriptions--giths, and poison dusk lizardfolk and lots of kobolds. 9:48:59 PM Kate: Some of them have unusual coloring--black scales, mainly. 9:49:15 PM Jamaros: ((Who answered the door)) 9:49:32 PM Kate: One of the inn patrons, a scantily clad Gith woman. 9:50:04 PM Kate: She winks at Jamaros. 9:50:22 PM Kate: The baby kobold twitches in Amara's arms. 9:50:30 PM Jamaros: Ah, good, you're still open. 9:50:41 PM Jamaros: We were hoping you had some rooms available. 9:50:50 PM Jamaros: Ones with some privacy, if possible. 9:50:56 PM Kate: Gith: I'm just the dancer, darling. Ask at the desk. 9:51:05 PM Jamaros: Oh, sorry madam. 9:51:21 PM Amara: Amara attempts to keep the baby kobold asleep. She rocks her and bounces her a little. No idea what to do to make baby kobold happy. 9:51:35 PM Khiro: Khiro scans the crowd, looking for people looking at them, mostly. 9:51:38 PM Kate: She gestures to the bar, where there are a couple of bartenders. The kobold one is juggling bottles for a watching crowd. 9:52:01 PM Kate: There are a couple of stares, but some of the people here do look about as scaly as you guys do. 9:52:16 PM Jamaros: vinxa 9:52:26 PM Jamaros: Jamaros enters and heads for the bar. 9:52:46 PM Kate: Tikkara burbles, clings a bit, and falls back asleep. 9:52:55 PM Kate: Tae Li and Alydia follow. 9:53:06 PM Amara: Amara breathes a sigh of relief and follows 9:53:10 PM Jamaros: Jamaros tries to wave down one of the bar matrons. 9:53:22 PM Khiro: Khiro goes to the bar as well, but keeping back a bit to keep a cautious eye on the room. 9:53:25 PM Jamaros: I wouldn't worry so much, Amara. 9:53:41 PM Jamaros: No one knows anything about Tikkara except she's a baby dragon. 9:54:18 PM Amara: And that's why she needs someone to think of what's best for her. Because no one knows anyhing. 9:54:41 PM Jamaros: I just mean we don't need to worry about her getting attention. 9:54:46 PM Kate: Bartender: What'll it be? ... neat outfit, what's with the hairy look? 9:54:59 PM Jamaros: Just trying something new. 9:55:00 PM Kate: Tae Li: We *cannot* keep her. 9:55:25 PM Kate: The bartender wrinkles her nose. "Mammals *aren't* in this season." 9:55:36 PM Jamaros: Have you heard of the growing fad called furries? 9:55:41 PM Khiro: They are on the Prime Material we just blew in from. 9:55:44 PM Jamaros: They're huge in the next city over. 9:56:02 PM Kate: Bartender: ... really? Hm. Maybe I'll have to try it. 9:56:17 PM Jamaros: Anyway, we were hoping you had some rooms. 9:56:23 PM Jamaros: For the night. 9:56:35 PM Kate: Bartender: Ooh, you're from the Prime Material? What are they doing with their hair? 9:56:41 PM Kate: Bartender: Oh, sure. How many you need? 9:56:57 PM Jamaros: Um...three good for you guys, or do we want four? 9:57:10 PM Khiro: Short, long, up, down, it's all over the place. Three should be fine. 9:57:30 PM Jamaros: One with a lot of space, if possible. 9:57:43 PM Kate: Bartender: Sure, but it'll costja extra. 9:58:08 PM Jamaros: How much? 9:58:38 PM Kate: Bartender: ... three gold. Two if you'll tell me where you got those cute outfits. 9:59:18 PM Jamaros: Ok...Aly, why don't you tell the nice woman where you got these outfits? 9:59:49 PM Kate: Alydia: Well, um... I made them myself, mostly. It's just draping. 10:00:00 PM Kate: Bartender: Can you make one for me? 10:00:09 PM Kate: Tae Li makes a scoffing noise. 10:00:20 PM Khiro: I still have some fabric in my pack. We can work that out. 10:00:38 PM Kate: The bartender flips you three keys. Tae Li grabs one of them. 10:00:48 PM Jamaros: ((Wait, are we still wearing our drow outfits?)) 10:00:52 PM Kate: Bartender: Deal. Free rooms for the night. And dinner, too. 10:01:01 PM Jamaros: Jamaros grabs the one for the larger room. 10:01:06 PM Khiro: Khiro smiles. "Thanks." 10:01:08 PM Kate: Alydia is; I would assume the rest of you are, too. 10:01:21 PM Khiro: ((I figured I was, too.)) 10:01:25 PM Jamaros: ((I thought I was back in my normal form)) 10:01:38 PM Kate: Probably not, as you had to walk through the Drow city to get to the lich. 10:02:07 PM Jamaros: ((...well...that makes some stuff I did earlier hard to explain, but ok)) 10:02:30 PM Jamaros: ((Anyway...)) 10:02:41 PM Jamaros: Which way to the rooms? 10:03:04 PM Khiro: What's for dinner? 10:03:06 PM Kate: The bartender points. "Down that way. Give me the cloth and we'll go up to my room!" She addressed the last sentence to Alydia. 10:03:31 PM Khiro: Khiro reaches into his pack and pulls out some cloth. 10:04:05 PM Jamaros: ((brb)) 10:04:18 PM Khiro: ((Yay for haversacks.)) 10:04:25 PM Kate: Alydia takes it, and the pretty Draconic woman yoinks her away. 10:04:41 PM Kate: Tae Li turns to Khiro. "You may stay with me. IF you wish." 10:04:43 PM Khiro: Khiro looks at Cira. "Go with her, please?" he whispers. 10:04:58 PM Kate: Cira mews and flutters off with Alydia. 10:05:39 PM | Edited 10:05:48 PM Jamaros: ((back)) 10:06:17 PM Jamaros: Jamaros grabs Khiro. 10:06:22 PM Jamaros: Careful kid. 10:06:37 PM Khiro: I was thinking I'd get some dinner first. 10:06:45 PM Jamaros: Just saying. 10:06:50 PM Jamaros: Jamaros lets Khiro go 10:07:02 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... very well. I will be expecting you. 10:07:04 PM Kate: She swoops off. 10:07:14 PM Khiro: Khiro rubs his eyes. 10:07:16 PM Jamaros: Amara, I assume you're staying with me, but I still feel like I should ask. 10:07:26 PM Jamaros: You know, to be polite. 10:08:04 PM Amara: That would be lovely. I don't really want to be alone with the little one….just in case, you know, something bad happens? 10:08:27 PM Jamaros: I understand, just note, there will be a lot of beakers and stuff happening. 10:08:39 PM Jamaros: I want to get a good dose or two ready for tomorrow. 10:08:39 PM Khiro: You're seriously making drugs. 10:08:49 PM Khiro: For a dragon. 10:08:59 PM Amara: If you need any help, I can sure try. 10:09:02 PM Jamaros: How do you think Father will take it if we show up without the promised gift? 10:09:08 PM Jamaros: Thanks Amara. 10:09:22 PM | Edited 10:09:34 PM Khiro: Considering that most likely we're here to *steal* something from him.... 10:09:37 PM Jamaros: Also, it gets me closer to him and...it gives you a distraction. 10:09:38 PM Kate: One of the other bartenders pauses at your group and asks if you want anything. 10:09:46 PM Khiro: What's for dinner? 10:10:13 PM Kate: Bartender: You a leaf-eater or you want somethin' more substantial? We got stew an' salads. 10:10:28 PM Khiro: Stew is good. 10:10:35 PM Jamaros: Stew for me too, please. 10:10:40 PM Kate: Bartender: Wine? 10:10:47 PM Khiro: Yes, please. 10:10:52 PM Jamaros: sure. 10:10:59 PM Amara: I'll have stew and wine as well 10:11:38 PM Jamaros: Jamaros waits for the bartender to leave before turning back to Khiro. 10:12:28 PM Jamaros: ((Snow, you there?)) 10:12:39 PM Kate: The bartender leaves with a nod. 10:12:41 PM Kate: ((Yep.)) 10:12:48 PM Jamaros: ((Sorry)) 10:12:58 PM Jamaros: Khiro, here's what I'm thinking. 10:13:01 PM Kate: ((It's okay, I just try not to go too fast because not everyone is as fast as me.)) 10:13:17 PM Jamaros: Out of all of us, you're probably the sneakiest. 10:13:52 PM Jamaros: So, we have the trial to distract him, but I need something else to keep his interest. 10:14:01 PM Jamaros: Like a potential new product to ship out. 10:14:10 PM Jamaros: And, an exclusive manufacturer. 10:14:15 PM Jamaros: See what I'm getting at? 10:15:01 PM Khiro: Khiro shakes his head. "We're here for a box. This Father, most likely a black dragon who is involved in the parentage of everyone... here." 10:15:07 PM Khiro: ... oh. Hmm. 10:15:46 PM Jamaros: ...Now I'm not sure if we're on the same page or not. 10:15:55 PM Khiro: Most likely not. 10:16:01 PM Khiro: Khiro glances at Tikkara. 10:16:12 PM Jamaros: ...you don't think... 10:16:27 PM Kate: She's snoozling cheerfully, little black clawfeet splayed out a bit. 10:16:39 PM Khiro: .. maybe. 10:16:42 PM Khiro: I don't know. 10:16:45 PM Khiro: Probably not. 10:16:50 PM Jamaros: Would the family line go down like that? 10:17:08 PM Jamaros: I mean, Tikkara's a girl and if he's a male... 10:17:10 PM Khiro: ((All the guards so far... have they seemed to have black dragon blood?" 10:17:19 PM Kate: ((Yep.)) 10:18:48 PM Khiro: Not everyone here, but the gang that runs this place... the guards, and the like, are probably his children. But Tikkara could just be a grandchild or great grandchild. Dragon-blooded live pretty long already, but here? They could live a lot longer. 10:19:07 PM Khiro: Khiro shakes his head. "Anyway. Explain what you have in mind." 10:19:30 PM Jamaros: Ok, you can transform your appearance with the hairclip Aly gave you. 10:19:43 PM Khiro: I have a few other spells that help with that, too, yes. 10:20:02 PM Jamaros: So, before the trial starts, you will turn invisible or something and sneak in while we debate our side. 10:20:31 PM Jamaros: I will present the Vapid Extract and, hoping it goes well, try and get a private meeting. 10:21:17 PM Jamaros: From there, I'll buy you as much time as possible. 10:21:32 PM Jamaros: If we can, maybe Amara and some of the others can help you look for the box. 10:21:43 PM Khiro: All right. It's a plan. 10:21:58 PM Jamaros: Amara, you can be on either end of this plan you want. 10:22:06 PM Jamaros: Distraction or Infiltration. 10:22:29 PM Khiro: Khiro looks around. 10:22:44 PM Khiro: ((No Aly or Tae Li around, yes?)) 10:23:00 PM Amara: Whichever part you need my help, I'll be there. 10:23:47 PM Jamaros: ...we can talk about that later...but Khiro...I think you might be onto something with this kid. 10:23:56 PM Jamaros: Jamaros takes a bite of the stew. 10:24:19 PM | Edited 10:24:40 PM Kate: Aly and Tae Li are not around, yep. 10:24:31 PM Amara: And what difference does it make? Whether she is the daughter of this Father guy or not, she was exiled and forgotten. 10:24:42 PM Khiro: ... I need to talk to you guys about something unrelated to our current apocalypse. 10:24:52 PM Amara: Is it about your lady problems? 10:25:02 PM Khiro: This one might be two, or three apocalypses in the future. 10:25:14 PM Khiro: ...yes. Tae Li.... 10:25:27 PM Jamaros: ...I know, she's planning to murder all of the Drow. 10:25:36 PM Khiro: She's going to drown the city. 10:25:51 PM Jamaros: ...well, she didn't get that specific with me. 10:26:51 PM Khiro: This isn't a case of 'oh, she'd really like to do this'... this is a thing she's going to do. I'm trying to get her to see reason. 10:27:03 PM Jamaros: It won't happen. 10:27:25 PM Jamaros: Tae Li's a demon, she's trained to see things in pure black and white. 10:27:33 PM Jamaros: She's just reversed the extremes. 10:27:51 PM Khiro: I know. I promised her mother I'd stop her from doing this thing, though. 10:28:10 PM Jamaros: Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm already taking steps to doing just that. 10:28:22 PM Khiro: Without killing her. 10:28:44 PM Jamaros: ...you think I'd just kill her? 10:29:42 PM Khiro: Khiro shrugs. "I might if it saved a lot of other people. I won't now, though." 10:30:02 PM Jamaros: ............well, that's admirable. 10:30:10 PM Jamaros: But, that's far off. 10:30:17 PM Kate: The bartender turns up and brings you food! 10:30:57 PM Kate: A big bowl of salad and a huge bowl of stew. It smells pretty good. There's also some little bowls, a ladle and spoons and forks for everyone. 10:31:42 PM Kate: Also two bottles of wine and glasses. 10:32:39 PM | Edited 10:32:48 PM Khiro: .... and now I'm stuck in between these two. Alydia, who I know is angry with me, yet is the one who told me I should seduce Tae Li to get to the bottom of what she intends. Right before, I might add, telling everyone that our betrothal was one of convenience and practicality only. 10:32:54 PM Jamaros: In the meantime, Khiro, do us a favor, tell your fucking wife what's going on! 10:33:27 PM | Edited 10:33:52 PM Khiro: ... that would not go very well, I think. Alydia would get herself killed, most likely. 10:33:53 PM Jamaros: Well, right now she thinks your sleeping with her worst enemy and is no longer sure what you think. 10:34:13 PM Jamaros: And, maybe you hadn't noticed, but seduction's been kind of a problem around here. 10:34:43 PM Amara: But Alydia obviously has feelings for you. So you should probably tread lightly around Tae Li. Just a bit of advice. 10:34:56 PM Khiro: I have been. 10:34:59 PM | Edited 10:35:07 PM Amara: And *maybe* people could stop seducing everybody in sight and we wouldnt have such a problem. 10:35:29 PM Khiro: Okay. I hear you. Next time, Amara, you get to do the seducing. 10:35:40 PM Jamaros: LIKE HELL SHE DOES! 10:35:58 PM Jamaros: ...I mean...you wouldn't want to anyway...right, sweetie? 10:36:12 PM Kate: (Be caaaaaaaareful what you wiiiiiiish for.) 10:36:18 PM Amara: Amara pats him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, honey." 10:36:34 PM Khiro: Well, you probably should have told me about your revised opinions on seduction before you sent me off to deal with the succubus. 10:36:37 PM Kate: The stew is actually really good. 10:36:59 PM Jamaros: I didn't. In fact, I recall trying to deal with it myself. Several times. 10:38:14 PM Jamaros: ...and I wasn't actually in a relationship when I did it...just want to point that out. 10:38:30 PM Amara: Amara glares at Jamaros as she eats her stew. 10:38:42 PM Jamaros: ((I want to re-iterate that I am roleplaying and am not really this big a dick)) 10:39:26 PM Khiro: ((Hee! Sokay!)) No, you didn't, Jamaros. Amara, Alain, Cira, and my fiancee thought it was a pretty good idea as I recall, at the time. 10:39:49 PM Amara: (Loudly) This stew is pretty good! Sure doesn't taste like impending doom to me! 10:39:54 PM Amara: Boy have you guys had stew this good? 10:39:57 PM Amara: I sure haven't! 10:39:58 PM Khiro: ((It's one of those horrible sitcoms.)) 10:40:12 PM Jamaros: ...I'm not sure I have much of an appetite anymore. 10:40:39 PM Khiro: Khiro eats. 10:40:40 PM Kate: Doom, doom, doomity doom. 10:40:47 PM Jamaros: Jamaros takes a bite. 10:40:58 PM Amara: And for the record, Khiro, we were encouraging you because NONE OF US THOUGHT YOU'D ACTUALLY DO IT. 10:41:24 PM Jamaros: ((I have The Police's "So Lonely" playing in the background, not sure if this is ironic or not)) 10:41:42 PM Jamaros: ((Maybe appropriate at some point)) 10:42:04 PM | Edited 10:42:55 PM Khiro: I don't speak sarcasm! 10:42:20 PM Kate: (Alydia isn't human.) 10:42:59 PM | Edited 10:43:16 PM Amara: Amara mumbles something unintelligible. 10:43:28 PM Jamaros: Jamaros ponders something for a while then waves the bartender down. 10:44:05 PM Kate: The bartender waves back and comes over as he can. "Hey." 10:44:33 PM Jamaros: Pardon me, but I couldn't help noticing how many black dragons seem to be in charge here, how long has that been? 10:45:42 PM Kate: Bartender: ... forever? 10:45:58 PM Kate: Bartender: Don't know, really, the town's always been that way that I can remember. Most of us are Father's one way or another. 10:46:28 PM Jamaros: I see, so the purer black dragons tend to be in charge? 10:47:04 PM Kate: Bartender: Well, yeah, but you can go a pretty good ways if you're smart! 10:47:05 PM Khiro: Khiro eats his stew! 10:47:30 PM Jamaros: I see, and tell me, how does the bloodline work, with Father and all. 10:47:49 PM Kate: Alydia turns up arm in arm with the bartender-lady, who's now alluringly dressed in a sort of drapey, colorful Drow-like garment. The gal bartender points at Khiro and Alydia nods! OMINOUS. 10:48:08 PM Kate: Bartender: ... I have to explain to you how eggs work? You're not *really* a mammal, are you? 10:48:19 PM Khiro: Khiro finishes off his wine. 10:48:37 PM Jamaros: No, not like that ma'am. I mean, if Father dies, does he have sons who inherit the throne. 10:48:56 PM Jamaros: We have a sort of advisory board system back home, and I'm interested how your government works. 10:49:41 PM Kate: (The one you're talking to this time is a guy.) 10:49:47 PM Kate: Bartender: ... uh, Father doesn't die. 10:50:03 PM Jamaros: ...well, what if he ever does? 10:50:14 PM Kate: Bartender, uneasily: I mean, he's got many long years left... 10:50:18 PM Kate: He looks uneasily back and foth. 10:50:18 PM Khiro: Khiro kicks Jamaros under the table. 10:50:31 PM Amara: Amara pulls Alydia aside. "Would you mind helping me with something?" 10:50:39 PM Jamaros: Jamaros looks around. 10:51:02 PM Khiro: Sorry. Things just work a lot different where we're from. 10:51:13 PM Khiro: Things are a lot more... finite on the material plane, you know? 10:51:25 PM Kate: Alydia: ... sure, I'll help. What do you need? 10:51:33 PM Kate: Bartender: Oh, right. Right. Gotcha, good. 10:51:58 PM Khiro: ((19 Dip.)) 10:52:47 PM Kate: The bartender relaxes a little bit. 10:52:55 PM Amara: You're good with fabric right? Think you could help me make some type of sling to put Tikkara in so I can have both hands free? 10:53:17 PM Jamaros: ...I...He...Yes, sorry. 10:53:33 PM Jamaros: Um...no...no more...I'm good, thanks. 10:53:46 PM Jamaros: Jamaros turns completely pale and looks very sick. 10:54:10 PM Khiro: This is pretty good wine. Could we get another bottle? 10:54:16 PM Kate: Alydia: Sure, but I don't have any extra of the fabric, maybe Khiro does... 10:54:20 PM Kate: Bartender: Sure! 10:54:23 PM Khiro: To take with us when we head out. 10:54:23 PM Kate: He heads off. 10:54:26 PM Amara: I have some. 10:54:49 PM Kate: Alydia: Oh, all right. Here, or should we go somewhere...? 10:54:55 PM Jamaros: Jamaros grabs Amara, "What is the deal with this kid." 10:55:17 PM Amara: …Jamaros! I….what's your problem? 10:55:31 PM Jamaros: It's not making sense. None of it is making sense. 10:55:38 PM Amara: What's not making sense to you? 10:56:06 PM Jamaros: Why would he exile a kid? He can't die, so what's he afraid of? 10:56:24 PM Jamaros: He's gotta be afraid of her, but I don't know why. 10:56:34 PM Amara: To get revenge on the mother maybe? I don't know! But….we can't just leave her... 10:57:07 PM Jamaros: ...I'm not...I...I need to go... 10:57:14 PM Jamaros: Jamaros grabs the key and runs off. 10:57:14 PM Khiro: ((SHE'S TIAMAT)) 10:57:30 PM Khiro: ((BABY TIAMAT)) 10:57:31 PM Kate: Jamaros runs! 10:57:40 PM Kate: Alydia: ... what just happened? Did I miss something? 10:57:45 PM Khiro: I have no idea. 10:57:52 PM | Edited 10:57:59 PM Jamaros: ((Jamaros has been under a lot of stress recently.)) 10:58:08 PM Amara: Do you think we could make it quickly? I should go check on him soon… But I also really need to get this done. 10:58:14 PM Kate: Cira flies off after Jamaros. 10:58:44 PM Kate: Alydia: ... yeah, sure, give me the cloth. 10:58:55 PM Amara: Amara digs it out of he bag and passes it to her. 10:59:43 PM Kate: Alydia quickly rigs up a fashionable-looking baby sling, made of knots and drapery. She's pretty clever that way. 11:00:23 PM Amara: Amara hugs Alydia. "Thank you so much." 11:00:35 PM Kate: Alydia hugs back. "Sure. 11:01:25 PM Amara: Amara puts Tikkara in the sling and goes to (presumably) the room to find Jamaros. 11:01:39 PM Kate: Alydia: Wait. You should bring a bowl of stew. 11:01:50 PM Kate: Alydia: She'll be hungry when she wakes up. 11:01:58 PM Amara: Good thinking. 11:02:00 PM Khiro: Good idea. 11:02:05 PM Amara: Amara carries the bowl with her now free hands! 11:02:18 PM Kate: Alydia: Just don't let her eat it too fast... 11:02:34 PM Amara: Note taken! 11:03:07 PM Amara: And now to find Jamaros. 11:03:23 PM Kate: Alydia: ... good luck. 11:03:33 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. 11:03:37 PM Amara: Thanks. I'll probably need it. 11:03:42 PM Khiro: Khiro looks at Alydia. "Have some stew." 11:03:49 PM Kate: Alydia: ... sure. 11:04:54 PM Khiro: ... we should probably talk. 11:04:56 PM Kate: Alydia sits down, awkwardly, avoiding looking at Khiro! 11:05:28 PM Khiro: Khiro spoons out some stew for her. 11:05:46 PM Kate: She tastes it. "Did he think the stew was made out of black dragons or something?" 11:07:13 PM Khiro: I'm not sure. There's something else going on with him. 11:07:22 PM Khiro: Khiro pours her a cup of wine. 11:08:22 PM Kate: Alydia: Yeah, well. Join the club I guess. 11:08:51 PM Kate: She tastes the wine, too, and then starts eating the stew. "Nah, pretty sure it's not dragon in there. Tastes like deer." 11:09:10 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. "Yeah. Reptile tastes more like bird." 11:10:35 PM Kate: She focuses on her stew! 11:11:29 PM Kate: And gulps down a bit of wine. 11:12:14 PM Khiro: ... I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. 11:12:25 PM Kate: Alydia: ... what? 11:12:34 PM Kate: Alydia: I don't know what you're talking about. 11:13:08 PM Khiro: ... the whole... situation. With Tae Li. 11:13:29 PM Kate: Alydia: ... oh, well. That. 11:14:29 PM Khiro: .... yes, that. 11:14:51 PM Kate: Alydia: She's going to kill me. 11:15:18 PM Khiro: Not if I have anything to say about it. 11:15:40 PM Kate: Alydia: I said I'd let her. 11:15:57 PM Khiro: I never said I would. 11:16:57 PM Kate: Alydia: ... so are you staying with me tonight, or with her or what? 11:19:01 PM Kate: She stirs her stew, over and over again, round an' around in the bowl. 11:28:47 PM Khiro: ((Back, sorry.)) 11:30:25 PM Kate: Alydia: ... you know she'd never agree to both of us anyway. 11:30:51 PM Khiro: I know. 11:31:00 PM Amara: Amara walking hurriedly to the Khiro and Alydia, a bit out of breath. "Either of you know anything about poison-making? We're having some problems and need help." 11:31:31 PM Khiro: Khiro shakes his head. "Nothing, sorry." 11:31:41 PM Amara: Alydia? What about you? 11:32:47 PM Kate: Alydia: ... well, yes, I know a little, but I'm not sure what I could do to help. 11:32:51 PM Kate: Alydia: I can go look if you want. 11:33:03 PM Amara: Any help would be appreciated right now. 11:33:29 PM Kate: Alydia nods. 11:33:39 PM Khiro: I'll go, too. 11:34:03 PM Amara: Amara leads the way back to Jamaros! 11:34:14 PM Khiro: Khiro follows! 11:43:56 PM Kate: Khiro and Amara back here, I suppose? In the main room. 11:44:14 PM Khiro: ... I wasn't done talking to her. 11:44:21 PM Amara: Sshhhh. 11:44:28 PM Amara: Amara presses her ear against the door. 11:45:28 PM Amara: Amara slumps against the door. "Hrmph. Thick doors. You'll have plenty of time to talk to her…especially if you stay in the same room as her tonight..." 11:45:30 PM Amara: Eh? 11:45:46 PM Kate: Thick doors! 11:45:47 PM Khiro: ...yeah. 11:46:17 PM Amara: Or maybe they should stay in the same room, kill each other, and you can get some peaceful sleep! 11:46:26 PM Amara: …I'm only kidding. About the killing each other bit. 11:47:08 PM Khiro: Apparently Alydia promised Tae Li she could kill her. That's how she convinced her to come with us in the first place. 11:47:23 PM Amara: Well that's….unpleasant. What are you going to do? 11:47:31 PM Amara: I mean, you won't let it happen, right? 11:47:59 PM Khiro: Of course not! 11:48:17 PM Amara: You, sir, need to figure out your priorities, and figure out your women. 11:48:43 PM Khiro: No kidding. I thought I needed to save as many lives as possible here. 11:49:12 PM Amara: Well yeah. 11:49:32 PM Amara: Boy, I thought this finding a missing girl job would be easy. 11:50:39 PM Khiro: ... well, we were very wrong there. 11:50:42 PM Jamaros: Jamaros enters 11:51:12 PM Jamaros: Well, I guess that's all for today. Tomorrow we just have to stand up to an entire army of dragons. 11:51:21 PM Amara: Piece of cake, right? 11:51:22 PM Kate: Alydia follows. 11:51:32 PM Jamaros: Totally. 11:52:12 PM Kate: Alydia: So we have our plan? 11:52:26 PM Khiro: Yes. 11:52:35 PM Jamaros: Yep, keep them looking at this hand while the other hand picks their pockets. 11:52:56 PM Amara: You simplified that down a lot. 11:53:10 PM Amara: You forgot to mention that there's a chance that the dragons won't be pleased and will eat us. 11:53:13 PM Khiro: Right. Because the pocket is a dragon's hoard. 11:53:43 PM Jamaros: Also we have to bet against a bargaining chip we know nothing about. 11:53:55 PM Jamaros: Oh, and not get caught in our own lies, that's important. 11:54:16 PM Jamaros: ...Alydia, how badly do you really wanna stay a woman? 11:54:28 PM Jamaros: Cause, if you go back to balls, this would be a lot easier. 11:55:14 PM Jamaros: ((Oh come on, I thought that was pretty funny)) 11:55:17 PM Kate: Alydia: ... how can you even *ask* that. 11:55:29 PM Kate: Alydia: And do we even know if it's in the hoard? 11:55:31 PM Amara: Amara smacks Jamaros in the arm, lighter than before. 11:55:36 PM Khiro: ((Just waiting for Alydia to hit him!)) 11:55:51 PM Amara: Don't worry Alydia, we'll get you back to normal permanently! 11:55:56 PM Amara: You can count on us! 11:56:16 PM Jamaros: I was just lightening the mood. 11:56:39 PM Amara: Yes dear, it didn't work. 11:56:39 PM Jamaros: ...I'm not helping myself, am I? 11:56:48 PM Kate: Alydia rubs her forehead. 11:57:27 PM Khiro: Not so much, no. 11:57:50 PM Jamaros: I'm just thinking, maybe it'd be cheaper to change Khiro, then it all still kind of works out :P 11:58:21 PM Kate: Alydia: *No.* 11:58:34 PM Kate: Alydia: If he doesn't want me, *fine.* I don't need *charity.* 11:58:37 PM Kate: She stomps off. 11:58:51 PM Khiro: .... well. 11:58:55 PM Jamaros: ...ok...I didn't do that, did I? 11:59:09 PM Amara: I think she's probably just upset….I doubt it was *all* your fault. 11:59:27 PM Khiro: Poking her about something that's been upsetting her since we met her? Nah you're fine. 11:59:41 PM Khiro: Khiro follows her! 12:00:10 AM Jamaros: ((This has been a very bleak episode)) 12:00:23 AM Amara: (to Jamaros) Should we head back to the room? 12:00:37 AM Jamaros: Yeah, I think we should. How's the kid? 12:00:49 AM Amara: Still asleep, which is a good sign. 12:01:22 AM Jamaros: Yeah...you ever notice that literally everyone we know comes from the most fucked up family? 12:01:56 AM Amara: I thought that was normal? 12:02:23 AM Jamaros: With all of these parental issues, it's amazing anyone has kids at all. 12:02:25 AM Kate: Cira: Mew. 12:02:43 AM Khiro: ((Khiro's family was very well adjusted!)) 12:02:46 AM Amara: …I don't think it's necessarily because people want *children* but because they want something else... 12:03:00 AM Jamaros: ...do you happen to want any of that? 12:03:09 AM Amara: Children? 12:03:09 AM Jamaros: ...I mean...we do have the leaves... 12:03:17 AM Jamaros: I meant the other thing. 12:03:22 AM Amara: Oh.... 12:03:23 AM Amara: OH! 12:03:27 AM Amara: YOU MEAN THAT! 12:03:40 AM Jamaros: ...I just felt that...I mean...you know. 12:03:59 AM Amara: Since we're about to die and all, might as well have some fun the night before? 12:04:16 AM Jamaros: ...well, I wasn't gonna be so bleak about it, but yeah. Basically. 12:04:52 AM Amara: Wellllll….. 12:04:59 AM Amara: Amara skips back into the room. 12:05:07 AM Jamaros: Jamaros follows. 12:05:22 AM Amara: (( Is he skipping as well?? )) 12:05:38 AM Jamaros: ((Like a schoolboy)) 12:05:52 AM Jamaros: ((And I assume this is where the PG-13 curtain comes down)) 12:06:12 AM Amara: (( Probably! )) 12:06:13 AM Kate: ((Yep!)) 12:06:35 AM Jamaros: ((Well, at least Jamaros got to end it on a happy note)) 12:07:16 AM Amara: (( Gotta have some happiness before facing dragons! )) 12:07:31 AM Jamaros: ((Am I the only one who found this game really emotionally taxing)) 12:07:42 AM Jamaros: ((It was like everyone got a little breakdown moment)) 12:07:44 AM Kate: ((Sorry!)) 12:07:50 AM Jamaros: ((Not your fault)) 12:07:55 AM Jamaros: ((And also kind of fun)) 12:08:10 AM Jamaros: ((I guess you've gotta build tension before the big finale)) 12:08:24 AM Jamaros: ((Anyway, I hope Khiro and Aly can work it out)) 12:08:35 AM Jamaros: ((Are we done, otherwise?)) 12:08:49 AM Kate: Yep! 12:08:52 AM Kate: See you guys Thursday! 12:09:01 AM Kate: I like hard choices in my games. :) 12:09:05 AM Jamaros: See you then. 12:09:15 AM Kate: It's much more satisfying than just killing everyone with big monsters. 12:09:40 AM Josh: So much for my plans to poison the head dragon. 12:09:41 AM Kate: ... although occasionally dropping a spacewhale on someone is also funny! 12:10:05 AM Josh: Yes I can see how that would be funny on your side of the spacewhale. Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom